


Ei sen määrää määrää etäisyys

by Vivacious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, draama
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacious/pseuds/Vivacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muuttopäivä koittaa viikkoa ennen lukukauden alkua. Iwaizumi teippaa kiinni ruskeita pahvilaatikoita ja katsoo, kuinka Oikawa kirjoittaa niiden kylkeen terävin vedoin: särkyvää.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ei sen määrää määrää etäisyys

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Pojat kuuluvat oikeille omistajilleen, minä vain leikin.

Muuttopäivä koittaa viikkoa ennen lukukauden alkua. Iwaizumi teippaa kiinni ruskeita pahvilaatikoita ja katsoo, kuinka Oikawa kirjoittaa niiden kylkeen terävin vedoin: särkyvää. Pilvet roikkuvat yllä sateesta raskaina, mutta eivät vielä luovuta taakkaansa. Säätiedotteessa luvattiin aamulla ukkosta. Hiki kostuttaa Iwaizumin niskan ja hän nykäisee kauluksen irti ihostaan huokauksen kera, ennen kuin nostaa ensimmäisen laatikon syliinsä portailta ja kantaa sen autoon. Oikawa jatkaa vieressä rupatteluaan, eikä tee elettäkään auttaakseen kantamisessa. Iwaizumi ei tiedä mitä oli tältä odottanutkaan.   
  
”—ja Aoi-chan kertoi, ettei hänen asuntolaansa huolita lemmikkejä, ei edes karvattomia, mikä tietenkin oli takaisku—”  
  
Oikawa on tulostaan saakka puhunut puhumistaan, mutta vaikuttaa tosiasiassa sanoneen hyvin vähän mitään tärkeää. Se on vähän kuin kuuntelisi radiota, joka särähtää aina parin sekunnin välein niin, että sanomasta on mahdoton saada selkoa. Kuin Oikawan signaali olisi juuttunut kahden taajuuden väliin. Iwaizumi ei oikein osaa reagoida tilanteeseen. Hän on vuosikaudet puhunut sulavaa Oikawa Toorua, mutta nyt jo parin viikon ajan on tuntunut siltä, että tuttu kieli on vaihtunut vieraaksi slangiksi täynnä tyhjiä täytesanoja. Ajatus on häiritsevä.   
  
”Hei, voisitko liikuttaa välillä muutakin kuin huuliasi”, Iwaizumi tyytyy murisemaan. Oikawa mutristaa suutaan tullessaan keskeytetyksi.   
  
”Mutta Iwa-chan, miksi tuollainen luolamies tarvitsisi kantoapua? Alatko tulla vanhaksi?”  
  
Iwaizumi mulkaisee häntä mahdollisimman myrkyllisesti, ja Oikawa irvistää noustessaan ylös. Iwaizumi työntää Oikawan käsiin yhden laatikoista. Se on pienempi kuin hänen itse kantamansa, mutta tietenkin aivan vahingossa.   
  
He hoitavat viimeisetkin tavarat autoon. Jäljellä on vielä kaksi tuntia ennen kuin Iwaizumin äiti lähtee ajamaan hänet kohti uutta asuntolaa ja niinpä he suuntaavat Iwaizumin huoneeseen. Se näyttää jotenkin suuremmalta ilman työpöydän peittäneitä papereita ja figuureja. Seinälle on jäänyt vielä muutama juliste odottamaan hänen lomalle paluutaan. Yksi niistä on Oikawan antama joukkuekuva seitsemän vuoden takaisesta lentopallon maajoukkueesta. Iwaizumi muistaa, kuinka Oikawan kasvot olivat sädehtineet sinä päivänä kun tämä oli tuonut sen. _Minulla on samanlainen! Pyysin äitiä ostamaan sen meille molemmille, koska joku päivä minä ja Iwa-chan ollaan molemmat siinä joukkueessa, joten se on ihan kuin katsoisi tulevaisuuteen!_  
  
Oikawa seuraa hänen katsettaan vaitonaisesti. Näyttää siltä, että puhetulva oli huuhtoutunut ulkona alkaneen sateen alle. Iwaizumi istuu hänen viereensä sängylle. Hetken he vain ovat, hengittävät samaa tahtia, ja sitten Oikawa rikkoo hiljaisuuden vaatimalla selfietä.  
  
”Muuttosi kunniaksi, Iwa-chan”, Oikawa sanoo ja heittää käsivartensa hänen olkansa ylle. ”Hymyä.”  
  
Iwaizumi katsoo Oikawan tähtitarroin koristellun puhelimen kameraan leikillisen ärtyneesti. Oikawa kaivaa kyynärpäänsä hänen kylkeensä. Se ei enää ole yhtä terävä kuin heidän ollessaan kymmenen, mutta välittää viestin yhä tehokkaasti.    
  
”Pilaat koko kuvan”, Oikawa nurisee. ”Hymyile nyt.”  
  
Iwaizumi antaa suupieltensä kaartua hivenen ja Oikawa väläyttää kameralle voitonmerkin. Se on hänestä yhtä lailla ärsyttävää kuin myös vastahakoisen hellyttävää, aivan kuten useimmat Oikawan maneereista. Hymy alkaa nykiä aidosti kasvoja Oikawan lepuuttaessa päätään hänen olkapäätään vasten ja näperrellessään kuvan kanssa. Hänen hiuksensa tuoksuvat lievästi vaniljalle.   
  
_#kaunotarjahirviö_ , _#muuttopäivä_ , Iwaizumi lukee ruudulta ja tuhahtaa. Mattsun ehtii tykkäämään kuvasta ensimmäisenä ja kommentoi jotakin hääkuvan odottelusta. Iwaizumi kääntää katseensa ennen kuin joutuu näkemään Oikawan epäilemättä makeilevan ja hymiöihin hukkuvan vastauksen. Ainakin Oikawa käyttäytyy taas itsensä lailla.   
  
”Miten oma pakkaamisesi edistyy?” Iwaizumi kysyy. Ulkona jyrähtää ja hän rientää sulkemaan ikkunan.   
  
Oikawa kohauttaa hartioitaan katse yhä kännykässään. ”Minulla on vielä aikaa. Kaksi päivää.”  
  
”Älä jätä sitä viime tinkaan. Minä en ole kuuntelemassa vinkumistasi jos jätät”, Iwaizumi sanoo ja katuu sitä samoin tein. Oikawa jähmettyy, hymyilee kireästi.  
  
”Etpä niin”, hän sanoo. ”Iwa-chan on niin nopea liikkeissään nykyään.”  
  
”Oikawa—”  
  
”Onneksi saat aloittaa lukukautesi rauhassa minun vinkumisiltani”, Oikawa jatkaa. Hänen silmissään välkkyy jokin vaarallinen ja terävä. Iwaizumi tuntee tämän sahalaitaisen version ystävästään jo vuosien takaa. Hän on nähnyt sen leikkaavan auki paksujakin nahkoja, eikä aio jäädä siihen itse kiinni.   
  
”Hyvä niin”, Iwaizumi yrittää vielä tavoitella heidän normaalia aaltopituuttaan, sitä jolla piikittely on vain harmitonta rutiinia. Se on selvästi harha-askel. Oikawa puristaa kätensä nyrkkiin ja nousee seisomaan.   
  
”Minun taitaa olla aika lähteä tieltäsi”, hän sanoo pingottuneen hymyn kera. ”Olen selvästi häiriöksi tällaisena tärkeänä päivänä.”  
  
”Älä viitsi olla tuollainen tänään.”  
  
”Millainen?” Oikawa kysyy petollisen kepeällä äänellä.   
  
”Me olemme puhuneet tästä jo. Tämä ei muuta mitään”, Iwaizumi sanoo.   
  
Oikawan naurahdus on kuin lasinsirpale. Sen helähdys viiltää ja kirpaisee iholla, saa hänet sävähtämään.   
  
”Et usko tuota itsekään”, Oikawa sanoo. Hän kohtaa Iwaizumin silmästä silmään ja tuntuu siltä, että heidän väliinsä on jo heitetty verkko, jonka väärällä puolella Iwaizumi seisoo ennen ensimmäistäkään yliopistotason ottelua.    
  
”Meillä on skype, sinä tekstaat minulle jo muutenkin kymmenen kertaa päivässä ja välimatkaa on junalla vain tunti. Voidaan nähdä vaikka joka viikonloppu”, Iwaizumi toistaa jo tutuksi käyneen mantran. Sen saman, jolta hän olisi halunnut sinä päivänä välttyä. Sen saman, jota Oikawa itse oli hänelle tolkuttanut heidän valmistumisestaan saakka.  
  
”Tai sitten voidaan vain unohtaa kokonaan”, Oikawa sanoo näennäisen kevyesti.   
  
”Sitäkö sinä sitten haluat?” Iwaizumi kysyy.   
  
Oikawa puree huultaan ja Iwaizumi näkee kuinka jokin hänen haastavuudessaan säröilee.   
  
”Sitäkö sinä haluat, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi painostaa. Hänellä on yhtäkkiä kylmä. Huoneen seinät eivät voi mitään sisällä riehuville myrskyille.   
  
”Tässä ei ole kyse siitä mitä minä tahdon”, Oikawa ärähtää viimein. ”Siitä ei ole ollut kyse siitä saakka kun sinä sait sen kirotun hyväksymiskirjeen.”  
  
”Sinä tiesit, että minä hain sinne. Tiesit, että se oli ykkösvalintani. Helvetti, sinä kannustit minua hakemaan! Sinä sanoit, että siellä on hyvä joukkue ja olit iloinen kun minut otettiin sisään.”  
  
”Mitä muutakaan minä olisin voinut tehdä? Valehtelin!” Oikawa kivahtaa. Hänen kasvonsa vääristyvät. Sitä ei ehkä odottaisi, mutta Oikawa on ruma itkijä. Hänen kasvonsa tulevat täyteen punaisia läikkiä ja räkää valuu vuolaasti leukaa kohden. Iwaizumin omat leukapielet kiristyvät.   
  
”Miksi?” Iwaizumi kysyy. ”Miksi, sinä hiton ääliö—”  
  
 _Miksi sinä et kertonut tästä aiemmin, miksi sinun pitää aina tehdä näin, mikset koskaan halua puhua mistään tärkeästä, miksi et tehnyt näin kun Hanamaki lähti, miksi juuri tänään_  
  
”Koska sinä olisit lähtenyt kuitenkin”, Oikawa sanoo.   
  
Mitä siihen voi enää vastata? He kumpikin tuntevat toisensa niin läpikotaisin, ovat jakaneet niin monta tuntia ja ajatusta, että kieltäminen aiheuttaisi vain enemmän haavoja. Iwaizumi istuu takaisin sängynlaidalle ja puristaa sormensa päiväpeitteen ympärille. Ulkona sade rapisee yhä ikkunaa vasten.   
  
”Koska sen piti olla sinun typerä valintasi”, Oikawa jatkaa. ”Koska halusin, ettei mikään muuttuisi ennen kuin sen olisi pakko. Koska en halunnut olla enempää vaivaksi tai hidastaa sinua tai saada sinua katumaan mitään. Koska olisit ehkä säälinyt minua. Mitä _hittoa_ sillä on väliä? Sinä lähdet.”  
  
Oikawan poskipäät ovat märät. Hän näyttää lähes samalta kuin silloin joskus, kun Iwaizumi oli noutanut hänet tyhjästä liikuntasalista kammottavalla tavalla pieleen menneen hyppysyötön jälkeen.   
  
”Ja mitä”, Iwaizumi kysyy hiljaa, ”sinä kuvittelet tapahtuvan sitten kun olen lähtenyt?”  
  
Oikawa pudistaa päätään. ”Eikö se ole itsestään selvää?”  
  
Ja äkkiä hän ymmärtää, mitä tämä tarkoittaa.   
  
_sitten voidaan unohtaa kokonaan  
  
koska en halunnut olla enempää vaivaksi tai hidastaa sinua tai saada sinua katumaan mitään_  
  
”Tooru. Sinä et ole tyhmä.”  
  
Oikawa kohottaa punoittavia kulmiaan selvästi hämmentyneenä keskustelun uudesta suuntauksesta. Iwaizumi ei ole koskaan ole ollut hyvä sanojen kanssa, mutta kuten todettua, hän on vuosikaudet harjaantunut puhumaan parhaan ystävänsä kieltä kentällä ja sen ulkopuolella. Oikawan vuoksi hän yrittää. Hän nykäisee tämän istumaan viereensä.   
  
”Et ole tyhmä ja niinpä sinun on parasta ymmärtää, että sinä olet ehkä se viimeinen ihminen, jonka minä unohtaisin. Saati sitten muutaman kilometrin takia.”  
  
Iwaizumi hieraisee niskaansa, miettii mitä kaikkea tekeekään Oikawan takia.   
  
”Tiedätkö sinä miksi tämä yliopisto oli minun ykkösvalintani? Okei, kurssini tason takia, etäisyydenkin, mutta muuten? Se oli siksi, että siellä on tarpeeksi hyvä tiimi, jotta voin varmasti pelata sinun kanssasi samalla kentällä.”  
  
”Iwa-chan…”  
  
”Ihan vain tiedoksesi, että niin rasittava kuin oletkin… olet minulle paljon muutakin. Ja noh, ihan kuin minä muka voisin haluta sinusta eroon. Jos olisin halunnut, niin en olisi viettänyt yli puolta elämästäni kanssasi.”  
  
Oikawa päästää tukkoisen äännähdyksen. Hän hieroo vielä hieman silmiään, ja Iwaizumi odottaa.   
  
”Joten”, Oikawa aloittaa hieman käheästi, ”Oliko tämä kosinta, Iwa-chan?”  
  
Iwaizumi työntää Oikawan lattialle. Tämä henkäisee loukkaantuneesti, katsoo ylös käsi rintaansa vasten.  
  
”Ei.”  
  
”Iwa-chan haluaa ikuisuuden Oikawa-sanin kanssa”, Oikawa sanoo ja räpyttelee yhä kosteita ripsiään.  
  
”Älä puhu itsestäsi kolmannessa persoonassa, se on kuvottavaa”, Iwaizumi toteaa. Hän ei kuitenkaan kiistä väitettä täysin. Koska, _ehkä vielä. No, todellakin hypoteettisesti, ehkä vielä. Aivan liian aikaista ajatellakaan._  
  
Iwaizumi auttaa Oikawan ylös. Tämän sormet ovat lämpimät ja karheat sormenpäistä. Menee kauan ennen kuin hän päästää niistä irti. Sitä Oikawa ei kommentoi, ainoastaan puristaa takaisin.


End file.
